


Runaways

by bestffwriter



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Homicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestffwriter/pseuds/bestffwriter





	Runaways

Betty and Veronica got sick of Archie and Jugheads antics so they did what they should’ve did before and killed them then ran away and lived a happy life together because they’re MY endgame.


End file.
